The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a bump as an external terminal of a chip.
There has been known a semiconductor device in which a part of input terminals (control terminals) is set to Hi or Lo to switch an operation mode to another for use. In the semiconductor device of this type, functions suited for users can be switchingly used by one IC (integrated circuit) chip, and therefore the development costs of the IC chips can be suppressed.
In general, in order to set a specific terminal of the IC chip to Hi or Lo, the terminal is configured by an external terminal of a package of the semiconductor device to set a potential. As a method of applying the potential of Hi or Lo to the external terminal, there are a method of setting the potential by a coupling substrate to be coupled to the semiconductor device, and a method of setting the potential by another device over the coupling substrate. For example, when the semiconductor device is an LCD (liquid crystal display) device, the semiconductor device is coupled to a timing controller. These methods represent a change in the coupling substrate or a change in the setting of another device over the coupling substrate, and therefore the development costs are reduced, and the a development period is short as compared with the development of the different IC chips suited for the functions of the users. However, the change in the coupling substrate and the change in the setting of another device over the coupling substrate cannot be imposed on a user side for the manufacturing reasons of the semiconductor device by semiconductor manufacturers. For that reason, in the semiconductor manufacturers, a potential of the specific terminal is switched to another at the stage of packaging the semiconductor device, thereby making an attempt to make the setting change in the outside of the semiconductor device unnecessary.
As a related art in the field of the present invention, there are Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2003-152009 and Hei 6 (1994)-97319.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating the semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-152009. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-152009 discloses the invention that two leads 103a and 103c extend under a chip, and control terminals 101 and 102 are switchingly coupled to extended leading terminals of the leads 103a and 103c by wire bonding (FIG. 1A), or base terminals of the leads 103a and 103c by wire bonding (FIG. 1B). According to the invention of this literature, the operation mode of the semiconductor device having the same chip and the same pattern can be changed according to only the bonding position.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a semiconductor device according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-97319. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-97319, band-like conductor pieces (auxiliary leads) 113a and 113b, which are isolated from each other, are arranged in the periphery of an area over which a chip 111 is mounted. An external terminal 123 is located at a position closest to a lower left area of the chip 111. An inner lead 113 extended from the external terminal 123 is coupled (bonded) to the auxiliary lead 113a so that the auxiliary lead 113a can be bonded to a pad in an upper right area of the chip 111 by a wire 115. Also, the external terminal 126 is located at a position closest to the upper right area of the chip 111. However, the external terminal 126 can be bonded to the auxiliary lead 113b so as to be bonded to the pad in a lower left area of the chip through the auxiliary lead 113b. According to the invention of this literature, a pin array of the package can be set up regardless of the bonding pad array of a semiconductor chip.
The related art of this type cannot be applied to a thin packet because the wire bonding is essential and the package is thickened by the thickness of the wire. For example, in a TAB (tape automated bonding) package representative of a thin package, a protruded electrode (bump) disposed over an IC chip, and a terminal over a tape are coupled directly to each other (flip chip bonded). Therefore, the related art that switches the coupling by the bonding wire cannot be applied to the TAB package.